Wolves of the Caribbean
by Eternal.Disaster
Summary: Wolves?  Captain of the Flying Dutchman?  What do they have in common?  Post AWE  Read to find out.  Sorry im bad at summaries, its better then it sounds!
1. First Incounter

**This is my first attempt at writing a POTC fic, so be nice!**

**LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. (I wish I did)**

XX

I hear the howls and snarls of a pack of angry wolves closing in ready for a kill. I run as fast as my legs could carry me. But I knew it would not last long, I was running out of breath and my legs were growing weaker every step I took.

'_This is it!' _ I thought to myself.

Right when I was getting ready to give up and seal my fate a thought exploded in my head.

'_I'm a pirate for God's sake! I'll be damned if I die in the hands of these mangy wolves!'_

With that last thought I forced my legs to go faster and carry me reast of the way to my ship. The wolves semmed to notice my sudden determination to get away, because they seemed to get even angrier and began to run faster. I tried to block out the pain in my sides and legs as I ran. The fear inside of my would not go away. But I didn't let it get the best of me, even if I was immortal I still feared the pain I would undergo if they caught me and began ripping me apart.

It was dark so I wasn't able to see very well. The only light I hadwas that of the moon shinning brightly. But I kept on running even if I couldn't see very well. I was just praying that I would reach my ship before the wolves reached me.

I was finally in view of my ship and I could see my father and crew awaiting my arrival. When they noticed that wolves were chasing me, I could hear my father shouting orders to the chew. Telling the chew to get weapons to shot the creatures with.

I turned around to see just how close they were behind me but I wished that I hadn't. I tripped over a rock that had been lying on the ground and I fell face first into te ground. When I raised my head up I looked staright in the eyes of one of the wolves. His eyes were filled with rage. I believe if my heart was still in my chest it would have already exploded out of my chest by now. He seemed stronger then the rest, so I was quessing he must be their leader or 'alpha male'.

The 'alpha male' began to circle me as I lay there in total fear. I could hear my chew shooting at the wolves but the wolves acted like they were not a threat. I rolled over onto my back so I could keep an eye on the alpha male as he circled me. I could see the other wolves just sitting there watching their leader tease me. One was looking at me straight in the eyes and it seemed as if it were smiling at me. Weird.

I turned my gaze back to the alpha male, I lay there not wanting to move incase it made the situation any worse then it already was. The 'alpha male' had stopped circling me and had its head turned looking at the other wolves. The wolf that I had been staring at earlier raised his head to the sky and let out a victorious howl. It made my eyes hurt it was so loud. Then the 'alpha male' quickly turned his head back towards me and began to snarl and show his white pointy fangs.

He again began to close in on me, he was getting ready to attack, I knew it. _'This is gonna hurt.' _ Right then he pounced, pushing me against the ground, his front paws where on my chest making it hard for me to breathe. We were looking each other straight in the eyes. _'Just get it over with you stupid animal.'_

I heard approaching footsteps, then heard my father yell. "Get off of him you mangy animal!"

The wolf jerked his head up to look at my father then back at me and growled before he sank his teeth into my neck. They pain was excruciating; it started at my neck then went through my entire body. I let out a deathly yell as the pain exploded all through my body.

I closed my eyes as I felt the wolf being ripped away, causing his teeth to rip skin from the neck. I finally opened my eyes to looked over to see my father chopping the head off of the wolf that had attacked me, the other wolves began to run back into the cover of the woods after they had seen my father kill their leader. My father walked over and helped me up. The pain had subsided only a little.

"Thanks." I told him as I dusted myself off.

I began to look around, and as I did my started to feel weak and lightheaded. I had a burning sensation in my stomach it felt…awkward. I had never felt like this before, it didn't fell as if I were going to be sick to my stomach. I don't really know how to explain it.

I looked over at my father, who was giving me a worried look. "William, are ye alright?"

I tried to answer, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Then there was only darkness.

**Well there is the first chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please send me some reviews,**

**& give me some ideas for these story as well if you want**

**xXxForeverxXx**


	2. The Change

**I have decided to added another chappie**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

I awoke with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was all sweaty for some reason. It was slightly cold this time of year and I shouldn't be sweating all over the place.

'_What the hell is going on?' _I wondered.

I looked around and realized I was in my cabin. It was still dark outside and the only light there was a candle that was almost burnt out, lit on my desk. Over in the corner I could see a man, which I recognized as my father sitting in a chair with his head bowed, clearly asleep.

I begin to slowly crawl out of my bed, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could without awaking my father. I make my way over to the mirror and I was taken back by my appearance.

My eyes were blood shot, I was all sweaty, and I had a bruise that covered the entire left side of my neck. There was a little bandage taped on my neck, I removed it and was horrified at what I saw. I had a terrifying scare there; it looked as if someone had literally tried to rip my throat out.

"Do you remember what happened?" A tired voice said behind me.

I jumped for I wasn't expecting my father to wake up. I turned around so I was fully facing him. He looked so tired and worried. I gave a little smile and walked back over to my bed and sit down, resting my elbows on my knees.

"No." I said defeated. "How long have I been out?"

"3 days." He said as he came and set beside me on my bed. "I was starting to get worried."

I gave a little chuckle to try and ensure him that I was all right. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes, just enjoying the peace and quiet. I got up from my bed, walking over to where a white shirt was draped over one of my chairs and put it on.

XX

Later that day, it was around noon. I was leaning up against the railing looking out at the sea. The sea always seemed to calm me down. I stood there for a few minutes thinking of my beloved wife. It had been almost 20 years since her death, but the pain has never went away. I had spent my one-day on land 3 days ago. I wanted to go and spend some time with my son, but instead I had to get chased by wolves.

After Elizabeth died William Turner the third had grown up with a family friend, Elizabeth trust the family so I had no choice but to allow it. He was now 30 years of age. Ha. He's older than me now. All I can hope now is that William can forgive me for not showing up, and that the wolves didn't get him too.

My thoughts were interrupted when my father came and stood beside me. I glanced over and gave him a warming smile, then turned my gaze back to the sea.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked out at the sea.

I nodded before saying, "pretty good considering I was attacked 3 days ago by mangy animals."

He nods in agreement, before chuckling lightly. I look over at him raising my eyebrow. "What?"

"Ye are immortal! Why would we be worried about wolves attacking you?" He asks. Then pats me on the shoulder before walking down below deck.

I chuckle a little, but then I begin having a craving that I had never felt before. I was hungry but not for food, but for something else. I just decide to ignore it and go back to working.

XX

Nighttime came and the rest of the crew were all asleep in their hammocks. For some odd reason I wasn't a bit sleepy. So I stayed up writing in my journal, ever since I became the captain of the Flying Dutchman I have always kept a Captains Log. I guess it keeps me from going insane.

Earlier in the day I had ordered that we sail to Tortuga to fill up on supplies and rum, of course. I have even begun drinking rum more often now. As I was writing I began to have that craving again, except this time it was worse. I quit writing and grabbed the lantern and walked up on deck. _'Maybe some fresh air will help.' _ I thought to myself. But as soon as the cool night air filled my lungs that made the craving even worse.

I walk over to the railing and start taking slow breaths trying to calm the craving that kept building in my stomach. I could hear everything that was going on in Tortuga my hearing was enhanced. _'Something isn't right.' _ I was starting to get scared; I could even smell almost everything in Tortuga also!

Then, I felt things starting to shift in my body, that shouldn't be shifting. I doubled over in pain. It took everything I had no to yell. As I was doubled over in pain I didn't realize just how close I was to the railing. Soon enough I was falling from the ship into the cold salt water. I hit the water and I could feel the cold surrounding me. Then everything began to go black, my vision was failing me.

XX

I could feel someone shaking me, yelling my name and telling me to wake up. I finally awake to see my father and some of the crew surrounding me. I looked up in confusion; I didn't know what had happened. I put my hand to my forehead and slowly rose up. "What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what we would like to know!" my father yelled at me. "And, how in the hell are you able to walk on land?!"

I look at him raising an eyebrow. I look around and I notice I was sitting on the ground by the shoreline. I look back up at my father, "I don't know, I don't remember anything from last night."

I seriously didn't know what had happened, all I remember is walking up to the deck and…the pain, falling into the water. I sit there taking it all in, remembering what I had done last night. Then I hear one of my crew say, "two people were killed last night by a wolf. Their throats were ripped out, neither survived."

I look up at him in shock, _'oh my god! I killed those men!' _I remember that I was running into the streets of Tortuga and I was able to see in the dark. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore my legs were controlling themselves. Then I see a drunken man sitting on the street singing a pirate song. Then the next thing I know I'm attacking this man and ripping his throat out, I couldn't stop myself, trust me I tried. But the funny thing was, I was enjoying it. Then I remember another man had come up and started running at me with his sword drawn and was getting ready to try and kill me. I attacked him but not before he was able to slice my leg, which was really, suppose to be my left arm. Then I remember, after finishing the second guy, walking to the shore line and noticed that the sun was rising and that was the last I remembered.

I looked down at my left arm and sure enough there was a slice across it. I gasped and tried to stand up but my father held me down. "Don't move William, just relax."

I give him a murderous look and push his arm way. "Get off me!" I yelled at him as I stood up, but I soon regretted yelling at him. "Sorry, I'm just, I don't know." I said defeated as I began to walk towards the ship. I could feel my crew staring at me as I walked off. I didn't care anymore; all I knew was that anyone that was around me would not be safe.

"What da 'ell is up with the Captain?" I hear a crewmember say to the others. I shouldn't have been able to hear him but I have heightened senses now.

'_Your next.' _Was my only thought as I continued my way back to my ship.

If ya give me at least 3 reviews 

**I shall give ya another chappie!**

**Come on PLEASE give me some ideas!**

**Lol**

**xXxForeverxXx**


	3. You Mean, Like This!

**Oh well I didn't get my 3 reviews**

**Lol**

**But I guess I will give ya this chapter!**

**Now on with chappie 3**

**XX**

It was around 5 in the evening and I was beginning to feel that awkward craving once more in my stomach. I knew what was gonna happen and I don't like it. So I gave my father orders to keep the ship sailing towards the little island my son now lived on and those wolves that had attacked me. I had to get some answers; I needed to know what was happening to me.

I went into my cabin and lay down on my bed and signed. _'What have I become?' _I asked myself. _'Now people can say I'm worse then Davy Jones. At least he had control over who he killed and who he let live.' _

I rolled over trying to just forget about the craving in the pits of my stomach. I fell into a light sleep only minutes later. My dreams were haunted by the night before, killing those two innocent men.

**XX **

I was awoken suddenly by the same pain that had taken over me the night before. I get out of bed as fast as my aching body would allow me. But I didn't get to far just as I opened the door, I doubled over in agonizing pain, letting out a slight yell of pain. I fall to the floor and begin transforming into the creature once more. Except this time I didn't black out, I was completely awake through this entire transformation.

I had never been in this much pain in my entire life. It felt as if a million swords were piercing my skin, and someone taking each and every bone in my body and breaking them slowly as possible.

After the pain had stopped I opened my eyes to see that I was in fact that creature yet again. But this time I had control, not the animal I had become. I slowly walked across the deck searching for something to eat. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps; I quickly jerk my head up and look behind me. I ran and hid behind a couple barrels of rum that was left on deck.

As I set there waiting to see whom the footsteps belonged to, I had a scent feeling my nostrils. It was Don, one of the crew. In fact he was the one who had made that little comment earlier that day when we were still docked at Tortuga. Then I remembered my thought after he had said that. Right then it seemed as if I had lost control, yet again. 'I' hunkered down, readying myself for an attack.

Don walked over to my cabin, I could hear him calling my name. He took a step in and looked around, but then came out only a minute later, shutting my door as he left. Looking around he begins walking over in my direction. _'Perfect.' _I thought to myself. Wow I have really become a monster.

As he walked closer and closer with every step he took. I got even more restless, wanting to attack him and rip his life from him. He was about four feet away; he turned his head looking out at sea. _'This is my chance.' _Was my last thought as I pounced, taking him off guard. I knock him to the ground easily. My front paws upon his chest, keeping him on the ground. I raise my head up looking him straight in the eyes. Apparently my eyes changed from their light brownish green back to my regular dark chocolate brown eyes, cause he gave me the most shocked look ever.

"C-Captain?!" He asked in a shaky voice, still staring me straight in the eyes.

Something in my mind clicked and I backed off of him. He still lay on the ground motionless; I step back about two feet from him. Somehow I was able to change back into my human form, pain free. But I didn't ponder on it long. I kept my gaze on Don, still feeling the craving, wanting me to rip the life out of him.

I stood there for a couple minutes more, both of us staring at each other. I finally yanked my gaze from him and turned my head to look out at the dark sea. I could still feel his gaze, staring a hole through me. Sighing I look back over at him to see that he still wore the same shocked expression.

"You can quit looking at me anytime now." I say with a slight hit of aggravation. He nods before he slowly takes his gaze from me and looks at his shirt. I had accidentally ripped his shirt when I had attacked him. Oops.

"I-I thought y-you were gonna kill me, Captain." He says, his voice giving away just how terrified he was.

"Sorry." I say amusingly, as I hold out my hand to help him up. He looks at it then takes it and I left him off the floor with ease. Wow super strength too. _'I could get use to this.' _He dusts himself off and looks at me again. This time with a confused look. I give him a smile and pat him on the shoulder as I walk over to the railing resting my elbows on it, staring out at the calm sea. _'I'm still hungry.' _

He follows me over and leans against the railing beside me. Clearly in heavy thought. "So I'm guessing when those wolves bit ye they turned ye into one of dem." He says matter of factly.

"Aye, so it would seem." I reply annoyed. _'He knows too much.' _I thought as I continued to stare out at sea.

Then out of nowhere he begins laughing. I was shocked at his behavior, I moved to where I was completely facing him; now only have one elbow resting on the railing. "What is so funny Don? I find nothing funny." I say cold-heartedly.

He looks over at me with a toothy grin. "I really thought ye were gonna kill me! That's dumb, cause ye ne'er hurt anyone unless ye has to."

"Oh." I saw as I look at the sea once more. I feel my fangs extending longer, my eyes turning their supernatural color. Then I look at him straight in the eyes, his smile disappearing. "You mean, like this!?"

I attack him, putting my hand over his mouth so he would not scream, as I sank my fangs into is throat. He tries to push me off but compared to my enhanced strength he has no chance. We both slowly sink to the floor, as I drain the life out of him. When I was through feeding, I raise my head up, blood running down the corner of my mouth. I simply wipe it off and look down at my meal. He was dead, that's for sure. I had drained him dry, for I could no longer hear his heart beat. I quickly stand up and pick up his body and throw him overboard. Making sure I didn't leave any evidence behind I walk about to my cabin and crawl into bed. Falling into a peaceful deep sleep, satisfied with my kill.

**XX**

**There is chappie 3**

**Hope ya guys liked it.**

**Don't worry I'm not making Will the bad guy.**

**He's just having a hard time controlling himself.**


	4. I'm Not Even Human Anymore

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Like I said, Will is _not_ the bad guy!**

**Here is chapter 4 of**

**Wolves of the Caribbean**

**XX**

I wake up the next morning, with a smile. I had a good feeling today was going to be a very good day. I get out of my nice warm bed and put a dark red shirt on and my bandana. I walk out of deck and see that the sun was beginning to rise; the sky was turning a beautiful shade of red. _'Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.' _Was the first thought that popped into my head.

It was a good ten to fifteen minutes before I sensed my father coming up from behind me. He walked up and leaned against the rail looking the opposite direction that I was. I glance over at him and give him a warming smile, as he returns it. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I couldn't place what it was.

I just decide to ignore it as I started to walk to the front of the ship. I could tell my father was staring at me as I walked. I felt a little uncomfortable. Then I look at two barrels of rum, remember what had happened last night. I look at them for a few good minutes, I sigh and look in the other direction, not wanting to think about what I did last night.

My father came up and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him; he smiles and takes a deep breath. Something was really bothering him, I knew it. I offer him a smile before I asked, "something the matter, Mr. Turner?"

He looks up at me sorrowful look. He removes his hand from my shoulder and starts to walk away, but I didn't watch him leave I just continued to stare out at sea. I could tell he was getting ready to head back down under deck, when he stopped. Then I hear him asked with hurt in his voice, "did you kill those two men back in Tortuga, Captain _Turner_?" He says my last name with a bit of anger.

I jerked around to look at him I was in shock. _'How did he know?" _I look down at my feet, trying to figure out something to say. When I looked back up I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I…couldn't stop myself." I say as I lower my head once more, trying to stop the tears that were threatening my eyes. "I've become a monster."

I look back up to see him, looking at me with a dreadful expression. He walks back over to me, but stops when he gets about four feet from me. It was like he was scared of me, I shouldn't blame him, and I'm scared of myself. He looks at the ground, then back up at me and sighs. "Haven't we all."

"No, not like me." I say as I wipe a tear from my face. "I'm not even human anymore." He looks at me with terror in his eyes. I chuckle sadly, and then I walk over to a barrel that I hid behind the night before when I had killed Don.

He slowly walks over to me and cautiously sits on the other barrel right next to me. We sit there in silence, when I hear him take a deep breath. "You have been cursed yet again, right?" He says not looking at me.

I nod as I reply, "aye. I have to kill to survive." I look up at him, looking for some type of comfort from him, but no. He takes his hand and slides it down his face in frustration. He finally looks over at me, and gives me a sad smile. "Looks like we shall have to stay close to land, aye?"

I look at him for a moment longer then I finally nod in agreement. I still haven't told him about Don. Should I or should I not, that I do not know. He seems to be taking my newfound curse rather well, better then me that's for sure. He pats me on the shoulder and gets up from his seat and walks back down below deck. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

XX 

By nightfall we had reached the little island that had become cursed on. I was frightened as I remembered that horrible night. My cravings had returned and I was worried I was going to attack another member of my crew. No one had noticed Don's disappearance, which I was thankful for. I didn't want the entire crew knowing my secret; it was bad enough my father knew of it.

We hadn't spoken at all to each other, unless it was absolutely necessary. The crew seemed to have noticed our awkward situation, and decided at best to leave us alone about it, by not bringing it up. Thank God.

I had ordered the crew to dock the ship as close as possible to the island. _'This was going to be a long night.' _I thought to myself as I was helping to deploy and dingy in the water below us. I could hear every single heart beat of every crewmember near me. It frightened me so I began walking back to my cabin without saying a word. I could feel the glances I was receiving from my crew, but I paid them no heed.

XX 

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands, tears falling freely from my eyes. _'Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this horrible curse?' _I thought as I sat there, scared of myself, scared of what I might do next. Or worse yet, of who my might _kill._

I hear someone's footsteps coming closer to my cabin. I quickly lift my head up and wipe away the tears. Before he walks in, it's my father I can sense it. I hear him grab the door handle and slowly open the door; he sticks his head in and looks around to see if he can find me. We he finally sees me on my bed, he begins to walk in cautiously. He's scared; I can smell his fear. That only makes me even more depressed. A father scared of his own son, it kills me inside. I suppose he has a right to fear me, I am a ruthless killer, who has no control over my actions when the creature inside of me takes over.

"Captain?" He asks in a sad voice. I continue looking at him, my expression not changing at all. He closes the door slowly and stands there in the middle of the room.

"Scared of your own son, I see." I reply with a hint of anger. Shit! I hadn't meant for it to come out like that. He tenses up and clears his throat, as he looks around the room, no longer able to look at me. He was scared, but ashamed that I knew he was scared of me.

Then, right when I was about to say I was sorry for sounding so angry with him, the scent of blood fill my nostrils. All of my senses kicked into overdrive then. I could fill my fangs extending in my mouth and my eyes turning their eerie color. My breathing became more heavy and faster. I was loosing control of my actions. _'Not again!'_

My father noticed this, and began to panic. I leaped off of my bed, and quickly ran to the door before my father had a chance of getting out. I blocked his way out, so he was trapped. I could hear a growl escaping from the back of my throat. My father was terrified; I could see it in his eyes.

"No where to run, _Father_!" I say with a hint of amusement, a smile creeping onto my lips. I slowly begin walks towards his retreating form.

"Your not my son, you killed him!" He replies angrily. I'm amused by his choice of words; I give him a toothy grin, showing him my long fangs.

'_He doesn't know that I can't control my actions!' _My mind is racing but I have absolutely no control what so ever. He was backed into a corner, having nowhere to go he grabs his sword from his hilt and swings at me. I duck with ease, still smiling. I creep a little closer. He swings again, as I duck he quickly moves it and stabs me straight in the gut.

I give a slight yell of pain; I look back up at him, rage feeling my eyes now. He takes this moment to try and escape. I swiftly yank the sword out of me and throw it down then run after my father. Right as he is about to grab the door handle I grab his arm and yank him back.

He lands on his back, and gives a little yell. I look at him in pure murderous anger. I could hear the crew outside running around deck, frightened by what they were hearing coming from my cabin. My father finally looks up at me, as a few tears roll down his face. I slowly walk over to him and kneel down beside him. I grab hold of his jaw forcefully and yank his head over to the side, exposing his neck. I laughed as he closes his eyes, not wanting to see as I drain the life from him. I ease my head down to his neck, opening my mouth as I did. He never tried to fight me off; he just lay there. Feeding time.

**XX **

**Read & Review**

**Please!**


	5. Only Death

**Chapter 5 of **

**Wolves of the Caribbean**

**XX**

His body was trembling as I was lowing my head to feed. But something changed as I had my teeth to his neck ready to bite. I leaped off of him and fell back on the ground, breathing heavily. He opened one I to see me sitting on the ground slowing scooting away from him. He seemed shocked but yet relieved by this sudden action.

"No…no." I whisper to myself. Disbelieving that I had _almost_ killed my father. I just stare at him while I scoot myself along the wooden floor farther away from him. I bump into the wall, leaning my head against it, finally closing my eyes.

I hear my father slowly getting up, I hear him go over and pick up his sword. Then I hear him walking over to where I was sitting on the floor, his walking was slow and light, like he was trying to sneak over to me. _'Maybe he is going to try and kill me.'_ I say in my mind, hoping I was right.

"If your going to kill me…I wish you would hurry up with it." I say calmly, with my eyes still closed. "It would be a nice reprieve."

He quits walking for a second then starts back up. But this time his walking is normal. _'Maybe he really is going to kill me.'_ Hope so. I open my eyes to see the blade of his sword on my neck. I look up at him staring at him straight in the eyes. I see anger, confusion, but most of all…sadness.

"I should." He says with anger filling his voice. He pushes the blade against my neck harder. I raise my head up revealing more of my neck, giving him a better target. He stands there for a couple moments later, he sighs and takes his gaze from mine.

I grab the blade, careful not to cut myself, and hold it to my neck harder; blood began trickling down my neck. He looked up quickly as I did that. "Do it." I say seriously. His expression changes to shock, then he looks around the room franticly, as if looking for an answer. I'm still staring at him when I say in a more desperate tone, "please!"

That got his attention. Tears began falling from my eyes, uncontrollably. I changed my eyes back to their regular color and retracted my fangs. He took my hand away from the blade and placed it back on the floor. He sighed and removed the blade after a few moments on silence. He held it to his side and looked to the floor. I slumped over, letting more tears fall. _'Damn it!'_

"I had no control father, I…it was like that _thing_ inside of me just takes control." I say wiping the tears from my face and eyes. I look back up at him seeing that he was now looking at me with pity in his eyes. I don't like it when someone pity's me.

"You seemed to have control there towards the end." He says. I just took at him in disbelief. I had nearly killed him! I was lucky to have gotten control when I had.

"I got lucky this time! Most of the time I have no control at all!" I yell, anger filling my voice. He winces as I yell, which makes me feel like a total ass now, but he had to know. I look at him, anger and dread in my eyes. "Why do you let me live? I have killed three men already; I almost killed you! By morning I _will_ kill someone else, that I'm sure of!"

Confusion filled his eyes when he looked me in the eyes. I had let the cat out of the bag, for he still had no idea that I had killed Don. "_Three?_" He asks confused. He puts his sword back in its hilt, and goes to sit in a near by chair. He was still confused, I could tell by his actions.

I sigh, as I move to look at him better. "God you're so stupid." I say, annoyed; instantly regretting it. He looks at me confused and a little mad. "Has any noticed that we have a crew member missing?" He seems to think about it for a moment. Then he looks back at me, gaping in shock. I give him an annoyed smile.

"Don! I haven't seen him all day!" He replies. I lower my gaze to the floor, as I tap my fingers on the floor. He was still staring at me, making me feel a little weird. "You…killed him, didn't you?"

I look back up with him and nod sadly. "No control." I say, "that's exactly why you need to kill me _now_, so no one else gets hurt or killed!"

He shakes his head no. "You are my son, killer or not. We will find a cure and end this retched curse." I just set there in total shock. _'Just a few minutes ago he was accusing me that I had killed his __**son**__'_ I thought as I began to get a slight headache.

He stands up and holds out his hand to help me up. I look at it for a moment or two before I accept it. I stood and dusted myself off, then I look at him and say in a serious and anger filled voice, "there is no _cure."_ With that I walk over to the door and just as I was able to open it, I turned to look at him once more and added, "only death." Then I turn and leave my father speechless in my cabin.

**XX**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Ideas would be nice**

**R & R**


	6. Into The Hands Of Death

**I'm not getting very many reviews as I hoped**

**I'm thinking about just deleting this story and starting over**

**But here is another chapter for those who seem to like my story**

**XX**

'_I'm still hungry.'_ I thought to myself as lean against the railing at the back of the ship. I could hear thunder in the distant, it sounds furious, but it suited my mood. None of the had came and talked to me after hearing the yells coming from my cabin just a few moments ago. My father was still in my cabin, for I haven't heard him come out yet. Probably in there thinking about my last words I had said to him. It was only the truth.

I was still standing there alone with my thought when I heard someone approaching me. I turned around to see he had barley made it up the stairs. It was my father, looking at me with pity in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him then turn back to look at the sea, which was now starting to get rough do to the approaching storm. He walked up beside me and leaned his elbows on the railing, same as I. We stand there for a few moments till I hear him say in plain voice, "we need to reach the island before the storm arrives."

I didn't even look at him as I replied, "it is already here." He looks at me and nods. I stand straight up and walk down to see the crew staring at me. I offer them a smile of reinsurance, which some returned, as others didn't. I begin to climb down the ladder when I look up to see my father getting ready to come down too. "No, you're not coming with me, its too dangerous."

He just looks at me and says in a mocking tone, "I'm not letting you out of my sight." I nod angrily as I continue down the ladder and into the dingy. I steady the boat as my father gets in. He grabs the paddles and begins rowing us to shore.

I look over at the island and I could feel eyes on us as we come closer. _'Their watching us come into the hands of death.'_ I thought as I swallow hard. My father noticed my sudden fear and gives me a worried look. I look back at him as he quits rowing. "What are you waiting for? The shore is right there." I say as I point towards the shoreline.

"What were ye looking at so scared about?" He asks as he slowly begins rowing once more. I just shake my head, as I look down at my hands. I glance back up at my father to notice he was still staring at me worriedly.

I roll my eyes and reply in an annoyed voice, "I can feel their eyes on us." He glances over his shoulder and looks at the island. He sighs and asks, "are you sure your ready to do this?" I look at him with confusion and anger filling my eyes.

"Yes! I just want to know what the hell is happening to me!" I yell at him, I look down at my hands once more as I say in a sad voice, "I just want this nightmare to end."

We stayed quit the rest of the way to the shore. I was glad for the silence for it had a comforting feeling to me. But when we reached the shore it was no longer a comfortable silence but an intimidating silence. I stood there on the beach looking at the dark woods knowing exactly what was in there. My father had pulled the small boat unto the shore far enough so it wouldn't get drug back into the fierce waves.

He walked up beside me, looking into the dark forest. A chill ran down my spine as a lone howl was heard, coming from the woodland. I shook with fear, as did my father. He pulls out his sword, readying it if something decided to jump out at us.

I glance over at him, then at his sword. He looks at me and gives me a reinsuring smile. But I could tell that he was scared for his life, I could sense it. I pull at my sword and look at the woods; I could hear the wolves rustling around in the brush. Then another bloodcurdling howl was heard, and my father jumped a bit, taken by surprise. I just stood there, not moving a muscle. It was like I was hypnotized.

I dropped my sword to the ground, my father looked at me as if I was crazy. I had lost control once again. I look over at my father who had a confused look on his face; I gave him an eerie smile. That's when it hit him; he realized then that I had lost control again. He backed up a couple steps and drew his sword up in front of him. I stood there a moment longer smiling at him. Then I turn and started running into the woods but before I reached the woods, I transformed into a wolf, there was absolutely no pain at all. Then I was gone from view, into the darkness of the woods.

XX 

As I was running through the forest, I felt a feeling that I had never really felt before. I felt free, no rules, no nothing, just free. Like a bird, I guess you could say, I didn't have to worry about The East India Trading Company, or worry about ferrying souls to their final resting place.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure move behind a tree. I stopped and looked in that direction, I sniff the air and smell other wolves closing in around me. I began to ease closer to where I had seen the other figure, but then I heard a growl and before I could move I was pushed down to the ground on my side. I turn my head to see who my attacker was, I growled when I saw that it was another wolf.

I tried to get up but he forced me down once more. I looked around to see over wolves coming closer to me in a circle. I look back up at the wolf that had attacked me to see, in a flash he had transformed into his human form. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that the other wolves were doing the same, so I decided that I should too. My attacker looked up to one of the others and nodded his head.

He yanked me up off the ground and my arms were pulled behind my back and tied with rope. Then they tied a rope around my neck that had a strand of rope hanging from it like a leash. I look at him with anger in my eyes, but I didn't try and fight back. He smirked at me before saying, "we have been expecting you."

'_Great'_ I thought as I was yanked forward. We began walking deeper and deeper into the woods. I kept my eyes on the ground as we walked, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the others. About ten minutes later we came upon a little town. It was blissful looking, chills ran down my spine as I looked at the very few people who made a living here. They were still human, untouched by the wolves. They seemed happy and content, I suppose, except for the approaching storm that was pretty much here. I look around franticly trying to see if I could see my son anywhere, but with no luck.

I was guessing that the wolves were the ones who were in charge here, the ones who maintain the law. I look ahead to see that we were walking towards a mansion. This mansion seemed bigger then that of Elizabeth's former home back in Port Royal. We reach the front door of the mansion, the one who was holding onto the end of my 'leash' yanked me closer to him, and I almost tripped but regained my posture. He opened the door, dragging me in. The others stayed behind; I looked around the mansion, in total astonishment. I hear someone coming closer, so I turn in the direction of the footsteps to see a striking women walking down a flight of stairs. I stare in total shock as I watch her walk towards us; she looked as if she was floating, and she moved she graceful.

I was jerked from the thoughts when the rope around my neck was yanked downward. I fall to one knee and look over to see the man who had done that, he was down on one knee and had his head bowed. I just look at him for a few moments and then turn my attention back to the graceful women. She was smiling down at me, with love in her eyes.

She had long flowing dark brown hair, like me, and she was about an inch or two shorter then I. She was gorgeous. She bent down to where she was eye level with me, her lovely green eyes staring right into my dark brown ones. "You have beautiful eyes." She says, her voice sounding like a goddess, as she lifts my head up gently, her touch was warm and soothing. I smirk at her comment, and smile.

She moves her hand to my arm and raises me up; I never take my eyes off of her as she looks over at the other man, who was now standing. Her smile disappears when she looks at him; an expression of anger came over her lovely face. "I am irritated at your choice of how you treated him!" She says with anger in her voice.

I look over at the other man standing beside me; his face was now that of fear. He opens his mouth to say something but is stopped when she puts her hand up to silence him. "You shall be punished later for your actions, now leave us!" The man obeys and drops my 'leash' he lowers his head in a bow. Then he begins walking out, giving me a jealous look. I ignore it and turn my attention back to the women, she smiles at me and walks over to a table, where there was a knife laying on it.

I tense up slightly; she seems to notice and giggles. He walks back over to me, with knife in hand. I ease a step back from her, not taking my eyes off of the knife. "Don't be afraid, I'm only going to cut the ropes," she says with care in her voice. She grabs hold of the rope around my neck, and cuts it with ease. I'm still a little tensed as she moves behind me to cut the rope tied around me wrists. After she cuts them I rub my wrists, they had rope burn on them but I watched as the red marks disappear before my eyes. I give hopeless sigh, and I hear her walking back towards me, knife no longer in her hand.

She stands in front of me as I look down at her gorgeous face. She smiles at me as she raises her hand up and strokes my cheek, I lean into her soothing touch, and close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her hand. I open my eyes again to see that she was only inches from my face.

Her hand slides down from my cheek and rests on my chest, she places her other hand on my chest as well. He eases her head a little closer and whispers in my ear. "I'm Renée." Chills go down my spine as I close my eyes, her voice is so angelic. I open my eyes as she pulls her head back to look me in the eyes once more.

I just look at her, mesmerized by her goddess looks. She reaches down with her hand and grabs my hand. She begins walking and I follow her. _'I could get use to this.' _

**XX**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
